Better Than Revenge
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: Courtney has writer's block when writing a song. She falls asleep, hoping something will come to her. Stuff does. She gets her song, but she also ends up getting something that she had lost in the end. Songfic to "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift.


**Sup readers of Earth and beyond! I am actually NOT doing a Seddie story this time. I felt that this was perfect for a Courtney/Duncan/Gwen thing. It is the song "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift from her new album **_Speak Now_. **I listened to the song and thought that it was freaking, awesome, PERFECTION! I mean it just oozed it. Anyway, time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Total Drama series because if I did Courtney and Duncan would still be together, and Gwen's face would've been scraping against some seriously hard cement pavement. :D**

**

* * *

**_"Now go stand in the corner_  
_ And think about what you did"_

Courtney was sitting on her bed in her room at Playa De Losers. She was biting the eraser end of her pencil staring at her notebook with songs, poems, and stories that she has written since the fourth grade. It helps to let out her emotions instead of showing them. Her parents always taught her to never let the enemy see your weaknesses, but sometimes it just happened that tears or anger would spill over and out of her. She was a hormone-filled teenage girl, come on, it happens to the best of us.

Anyways, back to the main point. Courtney was working on her first single after she was offered a deal at a record company after the company heard her singing on the show. Courtney, of course, agreed right away. So now, that brings us to the point where she is trying to write a song for the single.

At the moment Courtney was having extremely bad writer's block.

"Ugh!" she groaned out loud, falling back on her pillow with her arms crossed over her eyes. "This is impossible! This has never happened to me before."

She inhaled deeply through her nose and let out a long sigh.

"Maybe a nap will help," Courtney yawned, closing her eyes.

_Time for revenge_

Memories from the summer came flooding into her mind.

_The story starts when it was hot_  
_ And it was summer and I had it all_  
_ I had him right where I wanted him_  
_ She came along, got him alone_  
_ And let's hear the applause_  
_ She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_  
_ I never saw it coming_  
_ Wouldn't have suspected it_  
_ I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_ She had to know the pain_  
_ Was beating in me like a drum_  
_ She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Courtney could see the crappy camp on the island Wawanaka. She remembered the horrible food, horrible sleeping cabins, and horrible people. Then, her mind flashed to the resort. It was hot, and she felt like she was melting. She and Bridgette were lying on the beach, soaking up the sizzling rays. Courtney felt fantastic. Sure, she hadn't won the $100,000, but she can't complain about what she had gotten in return from a night of stolen peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches, brownies, vomit, and a certain green-mohawked delinquent.

Courtney shrieked when she felt stinging cold flow down her head. She heard a deep, tenor laugh and ripped her sunglasses off to see her boyfriend, holding an empty bucket of water.

"Duncan! God, that's freezing!"

"Aww, babe, calm down. You were looking a little hot, so I decided I'd cool you off," Duncan laughed.

"I love you. I hope you know that because I'm trying so hard not to chop your balls off," Courtney seethed.

"I love you, too, Princess," Duncan said, leaning over Courtney and pressing his lips to hers.

Courtney's anger melted away instantaneously, and she kissed back.

She had him right where she wanted him, connected to her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen and Duncan had gotten extremely close and were great friends. That's what they both had claimed, but Courtney could see Gwen's true plan underneath those words after she had dumped Trent, quite harshly.

Courtney must applaud her on her quick acting. Gwen took Duncan from Courtney so fast that Courtney didn't have time to claim the situation as sabotage.

Courtney didn't really see it coming this fast. Gwen getting all buddy buddy with Courtney and then kissing him on live camera behind her back. Courtney didn't think that Gwen was this devious and how long she had been planning this. She knew she had hurt me deeply, fake guilt showed upon her dark and gloomy face, but it was all just for the show. After all, everyone had signed the contract. The gothic bitch had underestimated just who she had stolen from.

_ She's not a saint_  
_ And she's not what you think_  
_ She's an actress, whoa_  
_ But she's better known_  
_ For the things that she does_  
_ On the mattress, whoa_  
_ Soon she's gonna find_  
_ Stealing other people's toys_  
_ On the playground won't_  
_ Make you many friends_  
_ She should keep in mind_  
_ She should keep in mind_  
_ There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Gwen is definitely not a saint, and she is most definitely not what you think she is. She is an excellent actress, playing everyone around her, even her ex-boyfriend. Although she may seem good and all, except the reality is is that she is known for the things she does in bed on a guy's mattress. Geoffe and Bridgette showed Courtney the unseen footage that they had found from the camera in Chris's room of him and her doing the dirty underneath the sheets when they were looking for clips for the aftermath show. Shudders. But soon, very, very soon, she was going to see that just taking someone else's boys won't keep her "friends" around her. She should know by now after being around me on the show and on the same team together, there is nothing better than Courtney does is get revenge._  
_

_ She looks at life like it's_  
_ A party and she's on the list_  
_ She looks at me like I'm a trend_  
_ And she's so over it_  
_ I think her ever present_  
_ Frown is a little troubling_  
_ And she thinks I'm psycho_  
_ 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_  
_ But sophistication isn't_  
_ What you wear or who you know_  
_ Or pushing people down_  
_ To get to where you wanna go_  
_ They wouldn't teach you that_  
_ In prep school so it's up to me_  
_ But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

She thinks that just because she was on the Total Drama television series_, _she is reported of trying to get into parties where her name should be on the list because she's just supposed to be. Gwen looks at Courtney like she was a pretty little trend Duncan had to have, and now, she's so over her and all her crap. Also, when she and Duncan are together in front of Courtney, Gwen whispers in Duncan's ear how she thinks that Courtney needs to get a life. It's times like these when Duncan is forced to question what he traded in for. Courtney sees the frown on Gwen's face and finds it oh-so troubling. How could a person who has everything that once made her happy be so, well, unhappy? When Gwen found Courtney's song book, and the songs Courtney had written about Gwen to get her anger out, Gwen yelled at Courtney in front of everyone to accuse her of how she is more psycho than Izzy! All of that because Courtney had rhymed Gwen's name with men, ten, Rumpelstiltskin, phlegm, and hen. Hey, it was a work in progress. Gwen, who once probably reeked of sophistication, now probably didn't understand its meaning. She pushed people out and betrayed them, which had gotten her the nickname "The New Heather", just to lose it all. In school they don't teach you how to be nice or to make friends. That is supposed to be the parents' job, and apparently, hers didn't even try very hard. Also, dear Gwen, a side note, you don't keep your dignity after all of this crap just by wearing _Milieux_ dresses and corsets._  
_

_ She's not a saint_  
_ And she's not what you think_  
_ She's an actress, whoa_  
_ But she's better known_  
_ For the things that she does_  
_ On the mattress, whoa_  
_ Soon she's gonna find_  
_ Stealing other people's toys_  
_ On the playground won't_  
_ Make you many friends_  
_ She should keep in mind_  
_ She should keep in mind_  
_ There's is nothing I do better than revenge_

_ I'm just another thing for you_  
_ To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_ You might have him but haven't you heard_  
_ I'm just another thing for you_  
_ To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_ You might have him but I always get the last word_

What Gwen doesn't know is that Courtney is just something to roll her eyes at. Something to give them exercise because everyone else's gets plenty from her. Gwen might have Duncan, but what Gwen doesn't know is that Courtney, she always gets the final word._  
_

_ She's not a saint_  
_ And she's not what you think_  
_ She's an actress, whoa_  
_ But she's better known_  
_ For the things that she does_  
_ On the mattress, whoa_  
_ Soon she's gonna find_  
_ Stealing other people's toys_  
_ On the playground won't_  
_ Make you many friends_  
_ She should keep in mind_  
_ She should keep in mind_  
_ There's is nothing I do better than revenge_

_ Do you still feel like_  
_ You know what you're doing_  
_ 'cause I don't think you do?_  
_ Do you still feel like_  
_ You know what you're doing?_  
_ I don't think you do_  
_ I don't think you do_  
_ Let's hear the applause_  
_ Come on show me_  
_ How much better you are_  
_ So you deserve some applause_  
_ 'cause you're so much better_  
_ She took him faster than_  
_ You could say "sabotage"_

Courtney wants to sit Gwen down in a room and set her up to a lie detector test and ask her questions. Are you still confident you know what you're doing? Are you positive? Do you have any regrets? Are you sure because I'm not very sure that you are. In fact, I know that you know that you're not sure about all of your crap you've done.

"Come on, everyone! Let's hear it for the slut!" Courtney wants to yell to the world on the aftermath show with Gwen over a boiling cauldron of water to see if she would melt.

Courtney wants to battle Gwen in a steel cage match. "Show me that you're better, Gwen!"

Gwen will only get that applause because she's so much better at taking Courtney's man. She gets that applause because she took him faster than Courtney could say 'sabotage'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Courtney awoke with a start, and a smile with bright eyes to match creeped upon her face.

'That's it!' she thought excitedly.

She grabbed her pen, opened to a clean page of paper, and began to scrawl the lyrics to her first hit single onto the page.

She finished the last verse and wrote the title at the top.

_"Better Than Revenge" _she wrote in her curly handwriting.

Courtney's head straightened when she heard screaming from outside her door.

Then, it was quiet until there was a smack, shattering glass, and a door slam.

Courtney opened her door quietly and peered into the now eerily quiet hallway. She glanced around about to close her door until she spotted Duncan on the floor, gripping his bloody cheek.

"Oh my, God! Are you okay? What happened?" Courtney exclaimed frantically.

She helped him to his feet and dragged him into her room and forgot to shut the door.

"Ugh!" Duncan groaned. "Gwen, asked me why I was talking to you at breakfast, and I said because we had agreed to be civilized," Duncan explained.

Courtney nodded her head for him to continue while she grabbed rubbing alcohol and a wet washcloth.

"She wasn't happy about that, so she grabbed a mirror off of the hall wall and threw it at me after she had sma...OW!" Duncan exclaimed as Courtney tried to clean his cuts.

"Sorry, not my fault it stings. You don't want them to get infected, do you?" Courtney asked, cleaning his wounds as quickly as possible.

"It's alright. Just try to hurry," Duncan groaned in pain, sucking a sharp breath of air through clenched teeth.

After a few more minutes, Courtney had finished. She was heading to put the stuff back into her bathroom when she felt Duncan grab her wrist gently.

"Court, you didn't let me finish the story," Duncan spoke. There was an urgent look in his eyes.

"Okay, go ahead, I'm listening," Courtney said, looking down at him.

"Like I had said, Gwen had smacked me before she had thrown the mirror, but she threw the mirror because I broke up with her," Duncan said, just barely above a whisper.

Courtney just stared at him in confusion.

"Why? I thought you were happy with her. That's why I thought you and me ended. Is there someone other than her?" Courtney began to fire off questions.

"I broke up with her because I realized it was a mistake leaving my perfect Princess for a bitchy and superficial goth!" Duncan screamed to shut off Courtney's continuous questions.

Then, the room was filled with a deafening silence.

Duncan, feeling the awkwardness, got up and headed towards the door.

"Uh, sorry. Yeah, stupid, I shouldn't have done this. Bye, Court. Yeah...um, again, uh..." Duncan was once again cut off.

This time it was Courtney's soft pink lips that interrupted him.

"Apology accepted," Courtney whispered against his lips. "Just don't ever do it again."

Duncan smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist while Courtney wrapped hers tightly around his neck. Their lips moved frantically against each other, remembering missed territory. Courtney tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss. Duncan groaned at the feeling of her sensationally soft lips pressing hard against his. Duncan began to nip lightly against her bottom lip and ran his tongue along it to soothe her now bruising bottom lip. Courtney gasped and opened her mouth a little, but that was all Duncan needed to slip his tongue into Courtney's mouth. He then began to run his tongue around the slick, sweet inside of her mouth, dipping it into ever nook and crevice. He rubbed the tip of his tongue lightly against the flat of hers. He tasted a sweet yet tangy taste that could only be described as 'Courtney'. He began to slide his tongue out of her mouth when Courtney chased his back into his mouth and flicked the tip of it. This caused an animalistic growl to rumble from his lower chest. This made Courtney smirk. Duncan couldn't let her win, so he ensued a battle of dominance in the kiss, all the while rubbing tantalizingly slow circles on her hip bones.

Neither heard the door creak open or a very disoriented goth scream like a little, upset rich girl.

They were lost in their own little world of deep kisses.

**_She stole her boy using sabotage, but she won't get that applause because she got him back._**

**_

* * *

_Yep, that's it. It wasn't what I thought it would end up as, but it kind of ended up as a songfic/story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you're a Duncan/Courtney fan and an anit-Gwen fan, you will have hopefully like this and reviewed. Gracias! LOL! (Lots Of Love!) :D_  
_**


End file.
